


WITHOUT RECOURSE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Remember "Free to Be You and Me"? The scene where Lucifer said that Sam was destined to be his vessel -- amazing. This drabble is generated from that one scene. The challenge word is "sharp".





	1. Chapter 1

((((((((((((((((((((((((

The sharp, pungent smell of cordite hung in the air when Dean burst through Sam's bedroom door.

Looking wildly around, he saw Sam crouched in a corner of the dark room, a revolver hanging from his slack hand. Dark, shaggy hair hung down over his face, obscuring his features. Dean could hear him crying.

Barely able to breathe, he knelt beside his brother, and took the revolver.

At his touch, Sam looked up, eyes red-rimmed. The side of his face was dark with gunpowder. There was no wound in sight.

"Dean." His whisper was forlorn. "He won't let me die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follow-up scene is by way of thanks to all who gave me such kind reviews. Hope you enjoy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean eased his brother up from the floor, steadying him until he was sure Sam could stand on his own. Then he led him into the kitchen, washed the gunpowder from his face, and fed him a bowl of sedative-laden soup.

Sam stayed quiet throughout. Disconnected, eyes vacant, his body wracked by occasional tremors. When his head started drooping over his bowl, Dean guided Sam back to bed, tucked him in, and then lay down beside him.

"We'll figure it out, Sammy." His voice was thick with the strain of holding back tears. "I'm not gonna let you die either."


End file.
